1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterilization of water. More particularly, the present invention relates to sterilization of water using ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultraviolet (UV) sterilization is a method for sterilizing water by exposing the water to light having wavelengths in the ultraviolet range. Exposure to UV light kills algae, bacteria, parasites, yeast, mold and other unwanted organisms in the water. UV sterilization is particularly useful for aquariums and ponds, to maintain a safe environment for fish and other marine life. UV light includes wavelengths between about 400 nm and about 10 nm, and can be further divided into the bands UV-A, UV-B, and UV-C.
Among factors important for UV sterilization effectiveness are UV power and water exposure time. UV power, or wattage, must be sufficient to effectively sterilize the water, and will vary based on the amount of water to be sterilized. For example, 9-Watt and 24-Watt are common in aquariums, depending on the needs of the user.
Exposure time, or the length of time in which water is exposed to UV radiation during treatment, is proportional to effectiveness. Generally, it is preferable to increase the exposure time as much as possible. This is often accomplished by lengthening the UV lamp, coupled with restricting the speed of water passing through the UV radiation.
Current UV sterilizers, such as those used for aquariums or other bodies of water, must be located away from the water, to avoid safety hazards associated with the relatively high voltages involved in powering the UV light source. This requires additional tubing, plumbing or other conduits to draw water from the aquarium into the sterilizer assembly for sterilization, which decreases efficiency by separating the water from the UV light source and forcing radiation to propagate through additional layers of material. These additional components also increase both manufacturing and maintenance costs. Additionally, the external nature of UV sterilizers requires additional space outside of the space required for the aquarium or other body of water.